


【超蝙】words are futile devices

by backwardheads



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardheads/pseuds/backwardheads
Summary: 乱写的。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【超蝙】words are futile devices

第一次布鲁斯认为纯属巧合。  
和维姬·瓦尔共进晚餐并不是一种享受，她喜欢在约会时不断暗示布鲁斯·韦恩和黑暗骑士的联系，这让布鲁斯疲惫不已。韦恩突然不明白自己为何要约对方出来，也许是阿尔弗雷德恰好对他说“给您自己找个伴吧，老爷，也许是您身边的人”，然后愚蠢的孤独和对记者的无意识偏爱驱使着布鲁斯打给了瓦尔。三个小时之后，韦恩就坐在自己名下的一家酒店里，衣着光鲜地喝自己酿下的苦酒。  
维姬侃侃而谈，他微笑、点头、说俏皮话、盘算怎么溜走才不会被当作蝙蝠侠。小羊排端上了桌，韦恩百无聊赖地用叉子点着羊骨的一端，蝙蝠灯在窗外亮起。韦恩和瓦尔的眼睛望见那束灯束眼睛同时亮了起来，“您要走了吗？”瓦尔狡猾地问他。  
“我？噢，亲爱的维姬……”  
他突然听见了隆隆的声音，与雷声相比那声音太近，太琐碎，太嘈杂，而且连续不断，越来越近。韦恩抬起头，看见头顶的吊灯簌簌晃动。“您要去哪？”瓦尔又问了一遍，脸上露出胜券在握的笑容。  
然后超人出现在他们面前。  
“小心！”布鲁斯扑过去将瓦尔推开，水晶吊灯在他们刚才所坐的位置上砸了个粉碎，小羊排被甩到了韦恩背上，头上天花板被砸了个大洞，餐桌残骸和砖块石块之间多了个人影。  
“超人。”韦恩暗暗磨了磨牙，超人刚刚在他的眼前给他名下酒店开了个大洞，还正好砸在了他的餐桌上。  
超人朝哥谭人眨眨眼，布鲁斯打赌他不是摔懵了就是在装无辜，“噢嗨，宝贝。”氪星人说，动作利索地站起来，用快但仍可以被肉眼捕捉的速度亲了下韦恩的头顶，“拜，宝贝。”然后用超级速度绝尘而去，飞回天上和一个机器人缠斗在一起。  
“超人是不是在刚才……”仍被他护在身后的维姬问道。  
“不。”布鲁斯咆哮起来，试图阻止对方说下去。  
“……叫了你‘宝贝’？”  
“不。”布鲁斯用上了点蝙蝠侠的声调。  
“您和超人在约会吗？”  
“不。”韦恩有点粗暴地将维姬从地上拉起来。  
“是没在约会的‘不’还是拒绝回答的‘不’？”  
““布鲁斯嘟囔，他得想个办法将西装背部的那块油渍怪到克拉克身上，阿尔弗雷德在他面前总是偏爱克拉克，他可不愿意再让阿尔弗雷德罚他手洗蝙蝠披风了。

第二次布鲁斯很不高兴。  
”所以，“布鲁斯盯着电视屏幕，”我猜这算你和卢瑟的某种……仪式感。“哥谭人想说”情趣“，但看着克拉克一脸不高兴的样子还是改了口。  
他们坐在大都会的一家披萨店里。后天就是平安夜，布鲁斯在克拉克的连哄带骗下终于愿意穿玛莎寄过来的圣诞丑毛衣，作为回报克拉克帮助蝙蝠侠暂时逃离一晚潘尼沃斯的神圣餐桌，来大都会吃垃圾食品。  
”不。“克拉克摇头，电视上正滚动着卢瑟穿着新机甲在市公园大砸特砸的新闻，"我更倾向于将卢瑟看作自恋狂。他喜欢吸引人群的注意力，像明星一样保持曝光率，没有什么比揍超人更让公众感兴趣，像所有由明星主演的电视节目一样，这是的超人大战莱克斯·卢瑟的节日特辑。况且，当你长时间生活在一个经常被外星人入侵，机器人占领，人类抢劫的城市，风平浪静的日子反而会让你疑神疑鬼，尤其是在节日。对我们两个来说，骚乱是生活的开端。“  
布鲁斯小心地压抑住笑声：“听起来像某种可怜的超级英雄职业病。”  
“你还说我呢，以‘蝙蝠’开头命名一切还把蝙蝠标志印在一切东西上的人。”克拉克看了他一眼：“你会留在这里等我吧？”  
“放心，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯说，“我又能跑到哪里去呢？”  
“我不知道，”超人喃喃，站起来准备到小巷里去换装，“和某个女记者去约会？”  
“说到这个，你最好自己去阿尔弗雷德面前承认那次是你弄脏了我的西服。”  
肯特大笑起来，俯身亲了下韦恩的额头：“拜，宝贝。”  
“你不能这么叫我了，上个月我花了好大力气才封住瓦尔的嘴。”  
克拉克笑着走开了。  
韦恩慢吞吞地从盒子里拿出一片披萨，一边咬一边看电视上的转播。超人赶到了现场，人群一阵欢呼；超人挥出一拳，人群一阵欢呼；卢瑟击中了超人，超人飞了出去，人群尖叫乱散；背景里入境的巨大圣诞树让布鲁斯哼了一下：这还真像正义终将战胜邪恶的节日特辑一样。  
韦恩将注意力转回到披萨上，他喜欢这家店，他和克拉克来过这里很多次，有几次甚至是穿着制服来的，如果他到大都会办事——不管是公事还是私事——这里都是他和克拉克的中转点。在某个位置上克拉克给他包扎过伤口，他表情狰狞地咬住披萨避免自己呻吟；在某个位置上克拉克轻轻地告诉他自己和露易丝分手了，因为显然“克拉克心里有另一个人”。  
另一个人。布鲁斯回味着这个概念：自肯特和莲恩分手后，克拉克从来没有和任何一个人在一起过；据布鲁斯观察，他也没有对哪位特定女性和男性表现出兴趣，氪星人倒是花了不少时间耗在韦恩庄园。布鲁斯看他烦，支使他给自己干活，故意让氪星人充当焊车工具想把对方气走；对方焊车却焊得乐此不疲，每次焊完还故意吃光他的点心；布鲁斯气得把他赶出蝙蝠洞，于是肯特跟着阿尔弗雷德在花园里学种玫瑰；开出第一朵时，克拉克把花摘下来放在他的床头，“抱歉吃光了你的饼干”，花下面还放了一张卡片，氪星人在上面画了个小哭脸。  
克拉克叫他“宝贝”。  
布鲁斯突然很烦躁，他吃完了手上的披萨，像孩子一样不自觉地舔了舔手指。味道很好，他决定再来一片。  
一声巨响，一片碎砖，超人又在一片骚乱中摔在了他面前，正好摔在桌子上那块披萨上，将桌板和披萨都砸了个粉碎。  
“嗨，宝贝。”超人坐在一片狼藉中像上次一样地向他打招呼，卢瑟在他们头顶像所有敬业的恶人一样发出过于夸张的大笑。  
布鲁斯感到很烦躁。不是因为卢瑟，而是因为克拉克叫他“宝贝”。每次氪星人这么叫他，他都感到寂寞难忍，感到找到了浮木，感到想微笑同时想哭泣，感到想约会，感到想亲吻某人，想对某人说我爱你然后和他永远不分离。  
“起来，”布鲁斯挎着嘴角说，“你坐到披萨了。赶快打完，然后回庄园吃饭。”

第三次。  
“这是什么？”闪电侠跑到他身边，瞅了眼电脑屏幕，“你在瞭望塔上玩三维弹球？”  
“这是超人的飞行轨道。”蝙蝠侠对着那些角度诡异的曲线哼了一声。  
“你为什么要看——噢别告诉我我来猜，这也是蝙蝠家族的超诡异爱好之一对吧，你懂的，监视分析所有你爱的人什么的。”  
“巴里，”布鲁斯叹了口气，“你告诉我这看起来不诡异。”  
他们看向屏幕：上面显示了最近二十次超人的作战飞行轨迹简化图，轨迹的开端都是超人被揍飞的地方，轨迹的结点，即超人被恶棍揍飞后落地的地方，都在蝙蝠侠面前。其轨迹之诡异包括空中90度左右直转，360度转圈，贴地百米平移，空中急转弯掉头。  
“看起来很不对劲。”  
“没错。”  
“我是说你。”  
“什……”  
“戴安娜！”疾速者冲刚走进来的神奇女侠挥了挥手，“你说得对，布鲁斯是个控制狂而且无可救药地爱着蓝大个。他现在都靠盯着超人被揍飞的路线消磨时间。”

第四次布鲁斯承认自己这么做非常冒险，甚至鲁莽。  
他被外星入侵者远远甩在了城市边缘，蝙蝠机报废在他身后，蝙蝠车感到现场还需要一定时间。其他的联盟成员在市中心和敌人缠斗；超人的胸口，靠近心脏的地方，已经中了一发氪石子弹，他需要马上进行紧急手术取出子弹。  
天杀的莱克斯·卢瑟和天杀的外星入侵。  
“所有人，”他激活了通讯，“这里是蝙蝠侠。有谁能将超人送达到我的位置吗？闪电？”  
“抱，抱歉，蝙蝠。”他听见青年人努力压低呻吟的声音，布鲁斯第一次意识到痛苦与这个活泼的年轻人如此不配，“我想我的腿断了。”  
“神奇女侠？”  
对方那端只传来嘈杂的打斗声。  
“听着，我不指望现在谁抽得出身，”他像地狱恶犬一样咆哮起来，“但给我来个人让莱克斯再揍超人一拳行吗？”  
“你疯了。”哈尔回答，“那会杀了他的。”  
“相信我，灯侠。没有别的办法了，他需要取出子弹，立刻，马上。只有我身上有工具所以只有我才能救他。”他咆哮起来，“我不会拿他的生命开玩笑。”  
“好吧，就来。”  
绿灯变出一只巨大的绿手捧起超人，把他像橄榄球一样摔向卢瑟，卢瑟当然狠狠揍了超人一拳，然后超人飞了出去。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，从腰带中取出氪石刀片，镊子，在心中默数。  
一，超人会像石子一样像地面坠落，在即将落地时被击飞的方向会发生90度转弯  
二，超人会绕一个360度的圈  
三，超人会再次从高空落下，再快接近地面的时候向上弹起  
四，超人会再绕一个小圈，一个小弯  
五，超人会出现在他面前。  
“你好啊，宝贝。”蝙蝠侠跪下，克拉克那张惨白憔悴，布满着血痕和灰尘的脸摔在了他面前。蝙蝠侠跪下，用氪石手术刀割开氪星人胸前的伤口，用镊子将子弹取出放进铅盒里。

第五次  
他们大获全胜，一如既往。  
“有多少的几率你会相信我，不管在哪里，当被你揍飞时，最后都会落在我面前？”布鲁斯问，除克拉克之外，他所有的朋友都用无可救药的眼神看他  
“有多大的几率你会相信我，”克拉克沙哑地轻笑，“你就像我个人的地心引力一样，无论你在哪里，无论我是否有意识，我都会被你吸引？被引向你？”  
“听起来像疯了。你可是记者，想点更好的情话。”  
“你听起来也差不多。你可是顶尖科学家，做点更理智的假设。”克拉克用手扶上他的脸颊，“我觉得我们也许可以在孤独堡垒的资料库里找到对这种现象可能的答案。或者，我有一个最好的答案。”  
“那会是？”  
“我爱你，布鲁斯，因为我爱你。”


End file.
